Naruto of the Human Sacrifice
by Ladytiger47
Summary: Character death, cursing, insanity, plot twist and so much more. Hints at Naruhina, Itakon in later chapters. COMPLETED
1. The Litle Dream

"_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

Naruto of the Human Sacrifice

Chapter One-The Tiny Dream

CRACK! "AHH!" Sasuke cried out as his now broken wrist was hanging uselessly as he looked up at his abductors his back against the cave wall. "You bastards, take me back right now!" Sasuke yelled his sharingan activating as he looked at the large group hidden in the shadows in front of him. "That's my word, _teme" _Naruto said as he came out of the shadows along with Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Gai, Gaara, and Temari staring at the angry Uchiha in front of him. "How did you find me?" Sasuke asked as he glared at the now smirking blonde who looked around at the group before answering Sasuke's question.

"We had a little help…from some people who knows Orochimaru a little better than you" Naruto said as he looked back at the shadows where Sasuke saw some outlines of people who were too far away in the shadows to get a good look at. "Who are they then and what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke said glaring at Naruto who looked sad and turned to Sakura who had tears in our eyes. "We're here to bring you back to Konoha-" Naruto started saying but was interrupted by a growl from Sasuke who clumsily grabbed his katana with his right hand. "I'm not going back until I kill my brother for what he did" Sasuke screamed as he tried to attack Naruto with the katana but soon had the katana stolen from him in the darkness. "What the-" Sasuke barely had time to say before he felt a punch enter his gut that took his breathe away.

"Damn it, teme we don't have time for this" Naruto yelled as he tied a white bandana around Sasuke's eyes so he didn't use his sharingan as somebody picked him up and hefted him onto their back. "Let's get the fuck out of her all fucking ready. It's fucking cold in this shitty cave and that asshole of a snake could be on our fucking tail." "SHUT UP HIDAN" virtually everybody in the cave cried out before gagging sounds were heard hinting that somebody had done something about Hidan's mouth. _'Hidan…why does that name sound familiar?'_ Sasuke thought as he felt whoever was carrying him shift as they left the cave and back out into the unknown woods between Oto and Taki countries avoiding Orochimaru as they had "taken back" Sasuke from his clutches. "Dobe who is carrying me and who is Hidan and why does that name sound familiar?" Sasuke asked as he started kicking whoever was carrying him trying to make them drop them.

"Stop kicking" an angry voice said that made Sasuke's blood run cold then burn hotter than his fire jutsus as he started kicking harder and cursing his carrier. "Itachi, what are you doing here and with Naruto rescuing me from Orochimaru? Why the hell is the Akatsuki working with Konoha in kidnapping me anyway?" Sasuke yelled out, confused at it seems that nothing was making sense anymore. "As smart as you're supposed to be, you made the stupid mistake of going to the snake bastard who shouldn't be trusted at all. Trust me I know from first-hand experience since he was my old partner" Sasori said as he looked at the blind-folded Uchiha who had turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "I mean all the snake wants is to take over your body for the sharingan, un" Deidara said as heard the growl come from Sasuke as he continued to kick the back of his brother's legs. "Ouch, Hyuuga numb his legs for me" Itachi told Hinata who squeaked before complying running behind Itachi and hitting the points in Sasuke's legs rendering them useless. Sasuke tried to continue to kick his brother but with no prevail. Angry he began to scream saying that he wanted the power to destroy Itachi and to avenge his clan before something wet and gooey was stuck in his make effectively shutting him up.

"Detonate that clay and I will make the rest of your life a living hell" Itachi said glaring at Deidara who had stuck some clay to shut Sasuke up like he did with Hidan's mouth who was also glaring at him. "I wouldn't mind if you detonated Hidan's clay that way we won't have to listen to him complain" Kakuzu said as Hidan started mumbling behind the clay in his mouth, most likely curse words. "_The coast is clear behind you for now_…**I wish he was coming I wonder what snake taste like**…_I don't know why we had to save him Itachi_...**I think we should eat him if he screams again**" Zetsu said phasing in with the tree ahead as the group slowed down as they finally checked their surroundings. "Here should be a safe place for now, by the way WHY did we kidnapped Sasuke and how is Pain going to take all this?" Konan asked looking mostly at Itachi who sat his brother down before jumping away quickly as he started swinging with his left hand.

"Because my foolish brother decided to go to Orochimaru for power when he was supposed to unlock it himself and Leader-sama already knows of my plan as I told him all about Madara and Orochimaru's true plans. It helps that Zetsu is actually on my side and is relaying everything he learns from their secret meetings." Itachi said sitting down and looking at the group around him as he heard hacking and coughing sounds coming from Sasuke who was trying to spit out the sticky clay. Sighing, he went over to his brother pulled out the clay and listen to his brother rant about what the hell was happening in the world. Naruto went over to Sasuke and begin to argue with him about leaving Konoha as a distraction as Itachi reset his wrist in which Sakura healed as Hinata unsealed the chakra to his legs. Seeing that he could move and make signs again he started some hand signs before being stopped by Naruto who slipped some kind of cuffs on his wrist which he realized was chakra cuffs that blocked the user from making hand signs. As they heard Sasuke growl and most likely say some more he felt arms wrap around him as Sakura began to cry saying that they all had been through so much just to bring him back. Sasuke went quiet and turned a bandaged face towards Sakura before… he head-butted her causing her to fly back as she clutched her forehead.

This caused a riot between Naruto, Lee, and Ino as they started yelling and asking why he did that when his only response was that he hated clingy females which then caused Gai and Lee to restrain Naruto as he tried to beat the shit out of the smirking Uchiha. Naruto had just gotten free before he was once again restrained this time by Gaara's sand that managed to drag him back from Sasuke as Itachi and Konan sat in between the two. "Sasuke that was not necessary in what you did" Itachi said to now frowning brother who he felt was glaring at him through the bandage. "It's getting late we should set up camp and find the nearest town tomorrow" and they brought out several tents and went to sleep as Zetsu and Hinata had first watch then Sasori and Naruto later on. Everybody but Zetsu, Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, and Sasuke got into the tents and was fast asleep within minutes as they all used a lot of chakra. Zetsu faded into the forest as Hinata jumped up to a high tree and used her byakugan ever once in a while. Naruto and Itachi were watching Sasuke as he seemed to be fighting sleep as he glared at the two sensing their chakra in front of him. "I'm going to let Naruto-kun take off the blind-fold now but remember I can use the sharingan too so don't try anything" Itachi warned before Naruto unraveled the blind-fold and looked it Sasuke's red eyes.

Sasuke tried to head-butt Naruto but it turned out to be a clone as the real Naruto was standing behind him, a sigh escaped his mouth. "Teme, would you stop thinking about power and revenge for 5 minutes as to listen to the truth as to why we teamed up to save your sorry behind" Naruto said as Sasuke's right eye twitch before looking at his brother who remained quiet watching the exchange between the two fellow friends. "Fine" Sasuke said through clenched teeth as he seen he really didn't have a choice as Itachi told him the truth about that night, that Orochimaru, with Madara's help had killed the clan to get their hands on the both of them for they were the only ones destined to unlock the full power of the sharingan. (a/n: well at least in this story it's the truth) As suspected, Sasuke didn't believe them at first so they decided to calmly and patiently explain everything to him…at least the first 5 seconds before Sasuke called them a bunch of weak idiots which riled up Naruto and they went back to arguing with Naruto yelling at him saying it's the truth as Itachi sighed and said that he was going to bed seeing as the two kept arguing into the night. Itachi then called to Hinata and told her to take a rest as Naruto didn't look like he was going to see any time soon.

Blushing before nodding, Hinata made her way down into one of the girl's tents and Itachi took one last look at the bickering duo, smiled a little before entering his personal tent to catch some sleep. Sometime during the night the two finally started arguing as they both were too tired to go on and instantly fell asleep next to a fire that was still burning until Itachi took pity on them and shared his tent with the sleeping pair. The next morning everybody woke up, ate a light breakfast, and broke camp before going back to traveling, this time Sasuke walking along-side them. "Hey Itachi, where the fuck is Zetsu's ass at because he needed to be here a fucking long time ago" Hidan said as everybody groaned knowing that they would have to deal with his every-sentence-with-a-cuss-word-in-it voice as they looked around for the black and white plant man. No sooner had the sentence left his mouth Zetsu appeared a little worse off as he came out of the ground fully his clothes shredded and dirty as if he was in a battle. "_No time to lose, Orochimaru has found you_"…"**He had help from some nerd in glasses**"…"_They are not far behind so you must hurry to the next town about 10 miles away_"…"**However we never been in this forest before so watch out because there is something strange about this area.**"

The group cursed and started jumping through the trees as Zetsu went back into the soil only to appear in a tree about farther down as to lead them where to go. "We will try and lose him in the forest but be careful and stick together" Itachi said as he looked at the large group that somehow managed to form four teams as they continued jumping until they met a sign hanging in between two trees that looked like doorways. "The world of the tiny dream: Four of you will be tested…who will survive…" The group looked at each other before noticing that there was no other path as the trees somehow became knitted together where they couldn't jump or walk through them so, seeing as they had no choice the four teams entered the forest. As soon as they entered they realized something was wrong as they soon found themselves separate from the other teams and what sounded like a little voice in the wind laughing at them from all around. "Who will be the next Alice?" the voice seemed to say before dying away along with all the other sounds of the forest as the four teams looked at each other before going ahead.

"It seems that each team is on their own now, we must hurry to find the others and the exit in this place for something tells me that this will be the biggest danger of our lives" Itachi said something that sounded a little like fear in his voice as he lured his team deeper into the forest as everybody else did the same. Unknown to them, something was around and watching all of them a smile on its nonexistent face as it looked at the team consisting of Sasori, Gaara, Hidan, and Sakura who he felt was the first to be challenged. "Who will be red Alice of spades?" the voice said before disappearing in the wind and towards the four unsuspecting shinobi.


	2. The Red Alice of Spades

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

_That Alice is in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

_*I don't own Naruto or the song "Alice of the Human Sacrifice*_

Naruto of the Human Sacrifice

Chapter Two- The Red Alice of Spades

"Where the fuck are we and where the hell are the other fuckers? I can't fucking believe our asses got separated from the others and-" Hidan was about to continue when he was suddenly punched by a chakra clad glove sending him about ten feet ahead still cursing. "Ugh, I never thought I could find someone more freaking annoying then Naruto but you just proved me wrong" an angry Sakura said as Gaara and Sasori watched silently as Hidan got up and reached for his scythe. "Why you big forehead bitch, that fucking hurt-" "What did you just call me-" "I called you a big forehead bitch-"

Gaara and Sasori just walked pass the two arguing and dueling hot heads as they tried to find a way out of the forest. "See anything yet" Sasori asked as Gaara used his third eye jutsu to scout ahead. "There seems to be a faint path ahead but it goes through the trees so let's maneuver around them while trying to stay on the path." The two redheads agreed and looked back to the cursing and punching pair. "Do you think we should just leave them and tell the others they got separated from us…?" Sasori asked looking at his silent partner who just sighed and said that they wouldn't believe them besides they don't seem like the ones to be lost easily."

Gaara and Sasori both sighed, eyes closed, before side-stepping as Hidan went sailing pass them and into a tree that was blocking the path. Looking at Sakura, who was breathing heavily after punching Hidan numerous times, they said that they found a path and began to walk away. Blinking and straightening up, she dusted herself before running after the redheads ignoring sir cuss-a-lot who was cursing as he picked himself up. "Damn pink-haired bitch" Hidan muttered before he raised his scythe as if to strike. "Hidan don't even think about trying to sacrifice her for your ritual" Sasori said not once turning around as they walked around trees and exposed roots. Growling, Hidan started twirling his scythe and threw it at the redheads where it sliced in half…the tree Gaara and Sasori was about to walk around.

"You two damn idiots are making it too fucking hard, just cut the damn trees down or get "Temper" over there and have her ass knock them down with her fucking fist already" Hidan said as he continued to swing the scythe clearing a path ahead of them. Seeing it as a way to channel her pent up anger, Sakura quickly begin to punch the trees down as the redheads followed clearly agitated. "You don't even know if you're disturbing something's sleep by all the noise you two are making. Besides it would easier to just walk around and conserve out chakra." Hidan and Sakura continued to destroy nature around them as if not hearing them before they came to a clearing.

"See that was much easier and we almost out the forest" Sakura said proudly as she showed them a break in the trees ahead just past the clearing. "And you two fuckers were scared some shitty ass creature was going to come and eat your asses" Hidan said smirking as he embedded his scythe into the tree looking at Gaara and Sasori. Gaara and Sasori however were both frowning as they looked at each other thinking the same thing as they backed away from the clearing before stopping. "Hey what the hell is wrong with you two…you look like you two fucking seen ghosts or some shit" Hidan said as he and Sakura noticed the two quiet shinobi looking around and cursing as they banged onto the air behind them.

"You two idiots, we're in some kind of barrier" Sasori said as he and Gaara continued banging onto the invisible barrier blocking them from going anywhere. Sakura and Hidan then walked around and met the same barrier as they also tried to break through but with no prevail. "We told you cutting down the trees was a bad idea…LOOK" all four noticed that trees that had been destroyed by Hidan and Sakura were still destroyed but a large red trail was left in its path that led right towards them. "What the- trees don't bleed" Sakura said shock as Hidan scuffed saying that it was nothing but a trick as he pulled his scythe out of the tree. Turning towards him, the group heard a soft "glub glub glub" sound as they noticed that the tree Hidan's scythe had been in was now gushing blood as a few drops dripped from his weapon.

The wind begin to pick up inside the barrier, the metallic smell of blood heavy in the air, as the group entered the center of the clearing, looked around for the danger they sensed. _"Who will be the red Alice?"_ a voice in the wind said before chuckling as the blood oozing from the trees slowly puddled on the ground towards them from all around making them huddle tighter. _"Who will be the red Alice?" _There was a soft rumble as the group moved forward barely avoiding a giant pit filled with what they thought were thorn-like chains that slithered around as vines tried to grab them. All four moved into a different direction until they were all separated now, in smaller circle as the blood flowed past them into the pit where the sounds of screams could be heard. Everybody was actually scared, except Hidan, for they knew something would happen to them and they didn't know what.

"What the fuck is going on around here?" Hidan yelled angrily, dropping his scythe, as he and the rest of the group covered their ears over the hellish screams but somehow was able to still hear the voice in the wind. _"You have entered my world on your own free will as a shortcut to the other side. I allowed you in here but you repay my kindness by cutting and destroying my forest…THAT I will not allow. You will have to pay for your crimes." _The voice said as Gaara, Sasori, Hidan, and Sakura were suddenly grabbed by vines from the giant pit that restrained them from using their hands or legs. _"Who will be the next red Alice?"_ the voice cried as the wind began to blow strongly against them yet somehow keeping them in place. The four ninja were terrified as they felt the wind stopped and all grow quiet in the forest, even the sound of the bleeding tree had stopped as they waited to see who would be punished.

"_You will be the next red Alice…__**HIDAN!"**_ The wind cried, the vines around him slowly dragging him back into the pit where the thorn-like chains shot out and constricted as they trapped him and dragged him down into the pit with them. "What the hell…save me…SAVE ME!" Hidan yelled as he felt the chains that felt like fire tear into his body as they dragged him into the pit. Hidan kicked up the cord of his scythe and held on to it just as he was plunged into the thorny prison below him. The last thing he saw and felt was the color red as the blood from the trees covered him, entered his body where he screamed out as his whole body became stiff, leaves sprouting from his fingers, legs molding together covered with bark, and his skull split open revealing branches full of leaves as Hidan was dragged down into nothingness.

Sakura, Sasori, and Gaara watched as the vines released them before heading back into the pit along with all the blood. "Well that was a reli-" Sakura begun to say but turned around in time to be cut in half by Hidan's scythe that was pulled along into the pit with its master. Sakura green eyes blinked once before losing their life as her two halves fell to the forest floor, the two redheads watched with shock on their faces. _"She had to be punished for she had done wrong too"_ the voice said as two vines wrapped around Sakura's two halves and pulled her into the pit before closing with a low rumble. _"You two are safe to leave for no harm you brought and the red Alice has been sacrificed, leave and do not return…" _the voice said as the blood was absorbed into the soil, the pit closed and disappeared, and the trees stopped bleeding.

Gaara and Sasori collapsed in their spots as they were having a hard time supporting their way, rewinding what just took place in their minds as they looked at each other. Sasori, the first to stand, went over to Gaara before offering his hand in help, which Gaara took thankfully and they supported each other out of the clearing and to the exit of the forest. "We…will have to…tell them what…happened. We…need to…warn people…about this place." Gaara said weakly as he felt his vision going in and out as a splitting headache came over him. "I don't believe…that we will…ever find this place…again." Sasori said as he helped Gaara through the exit where they saw a camp nearby along with Kisame, Nagato, and the rest of the Konoha 11 who didn't go with the group.

"What the hell happened to you too and where are the others?" Kisame said as he went over to help them back to camp where they gave a description of what happened before exhaustion took over and they fell into a well-deserved sleep. Everybody in the camp was silent as they looked at the ominous forest that seemed to be daring them to enter its realm. _'Konan, Itachi, please be alright'_ Nagato and Kisame were thinking as they sat and waited to see who in the next group would survive. As the group in the camp was scared for our friends, the voice in the wind smiled as it spotted the next team that was to meet his second challenge. _"Who will be blue Alice of diamonds?"_ the voice said leaving the clearing where a newly grown tree was planted a three bladed scythe hanging from its branches and pink flowers with green centers blooming around the base.


	3. The Blue Alice of Diamonds

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

_*I don't own Naruto or the song "Alice of the Human Sacrifice*_

Naruto of the Human Sacrifice

Chapter Three- The Blue Alice of Diamonds

"_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."_ Konan sang as she, Itachi, Sasuke, and Hinata made their way through the trees trying to find the other groups or the exit in the near ending forest. "Would you please stop singing that song" Sasuke growled angrily as Konan had sang the same song at least three times and was getting on his nerves.

"Oh sorry Sasuke, it's weird but this song keeps playing over and over in my mind and doesn't want to stop. It's like if I don't sing then the song will consume me or something" Konan laughed lightly trying to break the tension in the air but failing. Seeing that Konan was down, Hinata spoke up just then saying that she had beautiful singing voice. "Arigato Hinata, you, Pain, and Itachi-kun are the only ones to ever compliment me on my singing" Konan said with a smile as Sasuke turned a sideways glance towards his brother who seemed very interested in the forest all of a sudden.

"Itachi-kun, is it?" Sasuke said with a slight smirk as he saw the barest of pink come across Itachi's face as he coughed and said that they needed to focus or they could find trouble. "Something tells me I'm going to have to get use to your singing, Konan" Sasuke said as she blushed instantly knowing what he was applying as Hinata sighed thinking about the love Konan clearly had for the older Uchiha as she thought about her love for Naruto. "Konan, c-can I ask you question?" Hinata asked blushing a bit as the girls softly whispered to each other about confessing her feelings as the boy's pretended they weren't listening.

Itachi spotted something ahead and ordered the rest to stop effectively ending the conversation between Hinata and Konan as they looked at the Uchiha boys in attack position. "Hyuuga" Sasuke growled before several pieces of paper rolled up like a fan smacked him in the back of the head making him turn and glare at Konan who was grinning. "I advised you learn some manners from your brother and call her by her name, Hinata, not by her clan" Konan said as Hinata blushed deeply, happy that someone stood up to the glaring Uchiha as his brother was having a coughing fit to effectively hide the laughter that had escaped. Konan turned to Hinata and asked her nicely to use her byakugan to scout ahead as Sasuke grumbled about annoying blue-haired kunoichi, earning him another smack, as Hinata nodded and scanned ahead with her eyes.

While Hinata was scouting ahead looking for danger, danger was looking at them as the voice in the wind frowned for his plan for the next sacrifice wasn't going according to plan and that the group was almost out of the forest. _"It seems that I will have to 'force' the sacrifice then"_ the voice said as it gleamed its sharp teeth before disappearing in the wind, calling forth its plan. "There is nothing ahead…wait…a see something in the trees, it looks like…birds." Hinata turned her head looking at the trees with all the "birds" that suddenly appeared out of thin air. "Thank you Hinata, all right we need to stay focus because I know those birds weren't there before and something tells me this isn't any normal genjutsu or any kind of jutsu for that matter." Itachi said as he restarted jumping through the trees with the others following him. They realized that the trees were becoming more closely knitted that forced them to group together until they were nearly side by side as they approached a circle of trees and the exit just beyond them.

"I see the exit up ahead but something is weird like a-wait stop" Hinata cried out too late as they all jumped into the circle of trees to find themselves suddenly plummeting to the forest floor as if the gravity grew 20x heavier landing on the hard earth below them. "Ow, damnit, next time could you warn us a lot sooner, also GET OFF ME! KAMI, why are you so useless and always get in the way?" an agitated Sasuke said he became the landing pad for Hinata as Konan managed to grab Itachi and was floating somewhat roughly down onto the ground as the heavy air was affecting her too. "I-I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke" Hinata said on the verge of tears as he picked himself up, dusted his clothes off, before meeting Hinata's lavender byakugan eyes with red sharingan ones.

Before he could say something else hurtful, Sasuke managed to duck in time to avoid being hit upside the head…again. "Why do you keep doing that?" he asked angrily as he noticed the frown on Konan's face as she glared at Sasuke. "Because you keep being mean to her, give her a break since she has helped us the most with her byakugan in rescuing you." Konan turned to attack as he looked around at the trees frowning as he sensed something big was about to happen as the air seemed to keep them rooted to the ground. _"The blue Alice of diamonds" _a voice said softly before disappearing in the winds as the four-man team back into each other looking around for the intruder but not seeing anything. All around them they soon heard singing as the second part of "Alice of the Human Sacrifice" begin to play making them cover their ears as it grew louder.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

"Konan, would you stop singing that stupid song already!" Sasuke yelled eyes closed, hands covered his ears as a headache was pounding against his skull as the song seemed to be playing loudly in his head. Itachi and Hinata looked at each other, then at Sasuke who was muttering curses, and finally at Konan who wore a confused look on her face as they noticed that Konan wasn't singing. _"Who will be the blue Alice?"_ "Sasuke, Konan-chan isn't singing so…" Itachi started to say but soon noticed the mysterious voice in the air that sounded a lot like Konan singing the song over and over again as Sasuke seemed to slowly go mad at the song. _"Who will be the blue Alice?"_ a voice said around them before the song got louder. "Itachi-san, it's the birds, they look like they're made of paper and are singing the song…I think it's making Sasuke go mad and he might hurt someone if we don't stop him now." Hinata said over the song of the birds as they watch in horror as Sasuke began to shake violently as the song seemed to be casting some kind of spell over him to the point of wanting to get rid of the song forever.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

"_You will be the blue Alice of diamonds…KONAN"_ the voice seemed to scream before the birds flew down and dissolved into paper around Sasuke who couldn't take it anymore. "Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP" Sasuke screamed his sharingan activated as he eyes took on a glazed look as his vision landed on Konan who was backing away from the crazed Uchiha. "I will finally ending that annoying song" Sasuke said as he took a chakra-infused kunai and threw it at Konan who managed to dodge in time but barely as she felt as if her body was still weighted down by the air making her movements sluggish. "Sasuke, STOP" Itachi and Hinata both screamed trying to stop the crazed Uchiha as he sent kunai after kunai at Konan as she managed to dodge them with great difficulty as Sasuke's looks became more insane.

"Itachi, I think he is stuck in some weird genjutsu that is affecting his mind, you need to snap him out of it" Hinata cried as she made her way over to Konan as Itachi cursed and ran over to his little brother as his held his last kunai. As Sasuke flung his last kunai at Konan, Itachi reached his brother and swiftly punched him in the gut making him pass out as the kunai was reaching Konan. Itachi watched in horror as a root suddenly appeared above ground making Konan trip right into the path of the kunai. "KONAN" Itachi screamed as he saw the kunai headed straight for the side of Konan's head as a single tear ran down her face.

"SPLISH…drip…drip…drip." Time seemed to stop as Itachi watched a lone white origami rose fall onto the forest floor, soon stained with the crimson red of dripping blood coating the flower until it truly resembled a rose. "THUD" was the sound as two bodies hit the ground as the heaviness in the air seemed to be lifted and the bird's song disappeared as Itachi fell down to his knees, tears in his eyes as he couldn't comprehend all that had just happened. After a few minutes, Itachi heard a loud groan coming from beside him and he watched his brother wake up and looked around, a dazed and confused look on his face. "N-Nii-san where are we, how did we get here?" Sasuke asked scratching his head before his eyes grew wide when he noticed the two bodies on the ground in front of him before he looked back at Itachi's tear-filled eyes.

"Nii-san what happened, why are you crying, you never cry like that?" Sasuke asked before he sluggishly got up and tried to walk over to the bodies but before he could take a step, the voice in the wind spoke up just then. _"The Blue Alice of Diamonds has been sacrificed…for no other reason than to fulfill my wish, however innocent blood has been shed and therefore the bodies must leave the forest. Take them with you from this place and never return…"_ the voice vanished as Sasuke looked around clearly not understanding what just took place. "…Sasuke…help me…carry them out" Itachi said as he stood and walked over to the bodies with Sasuke behind him as millions of paper birds flew down and waited till Itachi, blinded by his tears, picked up Konan's body as Sasuke did the same with Hinata's body before lifting them in the air and over to the exit where without a backwards glance they left the land of the little dream as it searched around for its next victims.

"ITACHI, SASUKE" Kisame and Nagato screamed as they ran towards the two silent Uchiha when they noticed what they were holding in their hands. "No, NO, KONAN!" Nagato cried out as the tears filled his Rinnegan eyes as he fell and started to pound the ground with his fist saying that "she didn't deserve to die" over and over again. Neji stood shocked in place as he watched his cousin, the only one who ever treated him like family, lifeless body approach them as the Uchiha set them gently on the futons while Tsunade asked what had happened. As Itachi explained to them what went down, Shizune did a quick scan on Sasuke before she gasped earning the attention of Tsunade and Itachi as she started checking Sasuke's eyes with a frown.

"It seems…he suffered permanent brain damage from the song being played in his head and he has reverted back to the times before the massacre" Shizune told them making the duo look at Sasuke who just wore a confused look on his face as he tried to take in his surroundings. "At least…this time…I can do right…by training… my little brother" Itachi said going over to Sasuke and giving him a hug, tears down his eyes as Shizune went over to the bodies of Hinata and Konan. "So Konan died when a kunai thrown by…that pieced her skull, but how did Hinata die then?" Tsunade asked trying to figure out how to break the news to Hiashi as Neji finally moved from his position and walked over to Hinata's body, byakugan activated, and noticed…

Neji's eyes grew wide as he started to shake, tears in his eyes, as he suddenly tore off a piece of his clothes and press it roughly against Hinata's hand as he called for Shizune and Tsunade. "They're not dead, THEY'RE NOT DEAD" Neji cried making everybody run toward him to see what would make him say something like that when they all saw the same thing. Konan and Hinata's body twitched as they both opened up an eye and smiled lightly, asking if they all made it out alive. Shocked, Itachi turned Konan's head to notice her hair covered in blood where the flower used to be but no entry wound where the kunai should have pierced her brain. "But how-" Itachi and Nagato started to ask as they suddenly looked at the hand Neji was putting pressure on, where he saw the kunai Sasuke had thrown, grasped in Hinata's blood-soaked but firm grip as she smiled and told him that she may get in the way at times but she would always try and be useful in the end.

"Arigato, Hinata" Itachi said as he softly picked up Konan who quickly gave him a hug, saying she thought she was about to lose him forever as Tsunade began to heal the wound on Hinata's hand, everybody had tears of joy that the second group had all came back but soon were depressed as they remember that two more groups were still out there in the woods. "Gaara-san, Sasori" I'm glad you two made it back alive but where are the others?" Hinata and Konan asked as the tension in the camp thickened before they sighed and told them of Hidan's and Sakura's misfortunes making them gasp and look back at the haunting exit before exhaustion took over them. Ushering the four shinobi into a tent to get some rest, the rest of the groups wondered who would be the next victims for the joys of the little dream.

"_They all may have escaped this time but the next two groups won't be so lucky"_ the voice in the wind cried out as it flew around as it looked for its next victims before finding them with a slight smile. _"The third challenge is about to begin and we will find out…who is the green Alice of clubs?" _as it flew down blowing away the bloody origami flower that soon bloomed into a beautiful blood-red rose bush in the center of the trees.


	4. The Green Alice of Clubs

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._

_That Alice was the country's queen,_

_Possessed by a warped dream._

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

_*I don't own Naruto or the song "Alice of the Human Sacrifice*_

Naruto of the Human Sacrifice

Chapter Four-Green Alice of Clubs

"Lee…Gai-sensei…Lee…Gai-sensei-" "Oh for the love of money, would you two SHUT UP" Kakuzu said hands covering his ears as he watched the sunset background of Lee's and Gai's "youthful" moment. Zetsu just stood there arguing with himself about whether or not they should eat Gai and Lee. "**Let's eat them already, I'm getting hungry.**_ But they're Konoha ninja and we promised Itachi we wouldn't hurt any of them. _**Itachi won't have to know, we'll just say that they got separated from us or something and we know that Kakuzu won't tell him. **_As true as that is, I don't want to get on Itachi's bad side…besides spandex makes us sick and that's something I don't want to experience again."_

Kakuzu eye twitched as he saw the "man tears" running down Gai and Lee's face as they finished their "youthful" moment and stood back up into their good guy pose. "Now, onward my youthful comrades for our youthful allies wait for us on the other side and if we don't make it there in one hour or less than I will…" As Gai ranted on about what he would do if he didn't meet the challenge, Kakuzu and Zetsu were secretly crying saying how they missed their parents who weren't nearly as annoying as these two. "How do the Konoha ninja deal with these two? I been with them for 20 minutes and I'm already thinking about trying to kill them." Kakuzu said as he and Zetsu started walking along the dirt path with Lee and Gai, who finally shut up and followed them.

"Why do keep talking about "youth", you're starting to sound like Sasori and Deidara when they argue about their art. I mean you can only stay young for so long and face it your way pass your "youthful" stage." At the word "youthful" Kakuzu shuddered and vowed to never, _ever_ say that word again as long as he lived. Kakuzu heard Gai and Lee gasped while Zetsu muttered something like "_Here we go again._ **Oh joy, more torture for our ears. **_Do we even have ears?_ **…" **"Gai-sensei _is_ youthful in fact he is the most youthfulness sensei that youthfully shows his youth and shares his youthful ideas with other youthful people so they can become youthful just like-"

Kakuzu screamed and ran away from the "youthful" sentence with Zetsu, who faded into the ground to appear in front of him, and ran alongside which Gai saw as a challenge and easily passed them up saying that the losers had to do 100 laps around Konoha. "Somebody please just put me out of my misery" Kakuzu said as he and Zetsu slowly followed the green clad ninjas as a voice chuckled saying he would be glad to and said that the Green Alice of Clubs had been chosen before disappearing. "My youthful friends I see the beautiful exit that will lead us out of this un-youthful area but we must hurry for rain is coming to youthfully cool us down."

"I'm actually starting to miss Hidan and would like to be with him right now instead of these two idiots." Kakuzu muttered as Zetsu agreed saying that Tobi was more welcoming then "spandex" and his "mini-me". As they stepped out of the forest and onto a clear field they saw an opening in another batch of trees next to a small mountain that was oddly placed there. "For all the money in the world, we're almost out of here" Kakuzu said as he quickened his pace as Gai and Lee ran ahead, Zetsu frowning for he sensed something wasn't quite right with the situation. "_This isn't a normal area at all…in fact it's too quiet._ **This field is ominous and the mountain doesn't belong here either.** _Something tells me we're not out of the woods yet._ **I feel that we are about to meet something greater than ourselves…**"

The four man team ran across the field and was running pass the mountain when, you guessed it, they were stopped by a force field "What is wrong? How are we stuck inside a wall of air?" Lee asked looking at his sensei who said that the power of youth would break them out and began to battle the invisible wall as Kakuzu and Zetsu sighed, sitting as they watched the useless attempts by Gai to break them free. "This force field is a powerful opponent, one I won't be forgetting" as Gai took a deep breathe, concentrated, and opened up the first 4 gates basking everybody in its raw power. _'He might actually be able to break through now' _Kakuzu thought as he saw Gai throw a punch at the wall only for him to pause, a shiver run through him as his hand turned bright red with pain.

'_Or not' _the stitched up man said as he went back to all the bounties that was waiting for him in the real world as Zetsu sat beside him, saying that the earth around them was not natural and that something was off about this place. "_The green Alice of Clubs_" a gentle voice said over Gai's brawling about his injured hand and how youth failed him that many thought it was their imagination. "_Did you hear that?_ **Sounded like a voice in the winds.** _I knew that something wasn't natural about this forest_. **The winds have tapped us here.**" Gai, Lee, and Kakuzu had gone silent as they looked at the plant man who wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean about the voice in the-" Lee was asking but grew silent as he and the rest heard the voice again.

"_Who will be the Green Alice of Clubs?" _the voice said again before a chuckle was heard all around them as they felt the barrier disappear before from around them. "Let your heart and greed decide…" and the voice left with the wind as the four shinobi looked at each and then at the exit. "What was that all about Gai-sensei?" Lee asked his green clad teacher who for once didn't have an answer and just started to walk away saying that something was right and they needed to leave. As they passed the mountain, they couldn't help but stare at its beauty that stood out in the scenery and almost beckoned for them to stay. "It's so beautiful" Gai and Kakuzu said earning worried looks from Lee and Zetsu who knew those two were acting a little off.

"Gai-sensei…_Kakuzu_" Lee and Zetsu called out their names only to watch the duo look at the mountain that suddenly had a hole in the middle of it where strange shadows were coming out of it and slithered across to them. "What has your heart and greed decided was most precious to you?" the shadow seemed to say as they slithered around the four two frozen in fear the other two still staring at the mountain. "Money…money…money" Kakuzu begin to say as he stared at the mountain that suddenly changed before his eyes into a large pile of wealth from jewels to gold and silver. Kakuzu begin to walk forward towards the money as Gai continued to stare at the mountain something else he saw.

"It-it can't be…the FOUNTAIN OF YOUTH!" Gai's eyes grew big as he saw the mountain turn into a fountain with the words fountain of youth etched in gold at the bottom and water sprouting form the top. "I've been searching my entire life for this…they said that I was crazy and needed to grow up…I'll show them who's crazy now!" Gai said manically as Lee stood, wide eyed, as the sensei he looked so hard up to cackling like a witch and running off towards the mountain. "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled running after his teacher and managed to grab and pull him back as Kakuzu continued ahead dodging Zetsu and Lee who tried to grab him too but failed. "Money…youth…money…youth…" they both cried as if in some kind of trance the only difference was as Kakuzu moved forward, Zetsu and Lee were dragging Gai back and towards the entrance.

"_You will be the Green Alice of Clubs…KAKUZU_!" the voice in the wind said as Kakuzu stood right in front of the mountain and lightly touched it with his hands before he started to laugh manically as his skin begin to bubble and the stitches came undone. Lee and Zetsu watched in horror while still struggling with Gai as Kakuzu's rock hard skin begin to peel back in layers like an onion as he hugged the mountain crying "money…money…money" over and over again. His skin pulled back to show the muscle and tissue underneath that started to melt off and fall the ground along with the skin as the shadows that had followed him were slowly devouring the chunks of flesh, blood, and skin. Lee tried to look away but was frozen in fear as the shadows ate the 4 hearts on Kakuzu's backs which screamed in agony at being alive, their cries unheard by their master who didn't seem to feel his body being ripped apart the longer he touched the mountain.

The trio watched as Kakuzu began to climb the mountain body still falling apart as he headed for the entrance to a cave in the mountain as the shadows attached to him. His cloak was soon torn off where the only thing he was wearing were his pants and that's it as he was now a walking skeleton that kept up the laughter and his chant of "money". Kakuzu as he approached the opening was soon drowned out by the laughter of the shadows as they covered Kakuzu who continued to climb and seemed to mold to his body. The closer he got, the more he returned to a human form without the stitches and mask on his back. Kakuzu had reached the opening and stepped onto the ledge before looking into the cave, his green eyes glazed over as he lived in his warp dream where he owned tons of money. He was now wearing black robes, a gold scepter, and crown as he stood there hypnotized by his corrupted heart as the wind chuckled at finding his sacrifice for the green Alice.

"Money?" Kakuzu asked like a little kid begging his mom for a piece of candy from the store. _"Yes, money, the thing that fills your heart with joy and will now be your greatest downfall"_ the voice in the winds said as Kakuzu smiled creepily before walking into the cave and turned around looking out at the forest as four shadowy hands grabbed him and dragged him back into the depths of the cave never to be seen again. "Noooo, my youth, MY YOUTH!" Gai screamed crazily as he tried to run to the mountain but restrained as Lee and Zetsu watch the mountain entrance close in front of them as a final cry of "MONEY" was heard before all went silent in the area.

"_The Green Alice has her sacrifice and you are now free to leave for in your hearts your friends and nations are more important than any single thing in the world. HIS heart however, although he loved his students and nations a lot the thought of youth was much more powerful and has overwhelmed him. Leave and never return…"_ the winds blew by them and seemed to push them towards the exit as Gai continued to scream about finding the "fountain of youth" before he was finally dragged out of the field and through the entrance by Lee and Zetsu. "No, don't take me away, NOOO" Gai screamed one last time as the mountain left his eyesight and he finally slumped down in the dirt as Lee and Zetsu were seemingly tossed out of the forest with Gai who was presently knocked out from exhaustion.

The little voiced laughed as 2 of the 3 sacrifices fell to their doom, one barely managing to escape, and the other one not ready yet to be sacrificed. "_These poor souls should keep me alive for many years and the Alices seem to be pleased with my decision although the blue Alice is still upset about letting such a beauty slip away, oh well._" The voice in the wind said, sharp teeth and child-like eyes looking at the mountain that now had a skeleton on top in a black robe, scepter, and crown with a large grin on its bony face sitting on a throne with the kanji for money just below it. Smiling at it, the voice whisked away on the wind to pass the now fully blooming rosebush that was in the middle of an area of trees, the roses would drip blood every time the wind blew and a petal would fly off in the wind every now and again as the voice laughed.

Passing the bush, he soon came across a scythe tree that it you listened close you could still hear the muffled sounds of cursing as the three bladed scythe swung back and forth. The pink Sakura flowers with an unusual green center bloomed near the top where a pair of black gloves laid near the scythe as the breeze blew the flowers. The wind blew across for it knew it was time to find the last of the people and fulfill its dream of staying alive and chuckled as it spied the four shinobi who were just about to come across the scythe tree. "Who will the yellow Alice of Hearts?" the wind cried softly before blowing passed the four shinobi each shivering from the cold that sent a chill down their spines. "Let's hurry up and get out of this forest and find the others" someone from the group said and the rest agreed as they came across the chopped down trees…

"Gai, Lee, Zetsu" crowded around them as Lee and Zetsu coughed and weakly got up as Gai, unconscious, laid there as they tried to understand what everybody was saying. "Are you alright-, who was all in your group-, did you meet the other-, is Naruto-kun okay-, who ended up dying…" the last question got everybody quiet as they looked at trio who shakily walked over to the camp, quiet, as Tsunade picked up Gai and laid him down before going back to the in-shock Lee. Lee then began to tell them of Kakuzu's fate and Gai's behavior before he looked around at everybody who was there. "Where Sakura-chan at?" Lee and Zetsu asked as they noticed the group get sad looks, Neji and Tenten flinching as they went over and told Lee of Sakura's fate.

Lee just sat there, tears running down his face as he couldn't believe what his friends were telling him but in his heart knew they spoke the truth. Surprising everybody, Lee just nodded and went into the tent coming out later with different pair of clothes on saying that he was going to start being himself instead of following after somebody who put youth before friendship. Wondering what came over Lee, they all looked around and tried to figure out who was missing from their group as to see who was last to leave the forest. "It's based off the song…" a voice said as everybody turned to look at Shino and Shikamaru who sighed and looked up at the clouds a sad look on his face.

"What song?" Tsunade asked as she heard the sound of a tent unzipping when Konan, Sasuke, Itachi, Hinata, Gaara, and Sasori stepped forward all with strange looks on their faces. "Alice of the Human Sacrifice" Konan said slowly as the group nodded putting the pieces together as everybody else in the camp gave them confused looks. "Basically we have been victims of the 'little dream' who didn't want to disappear so he created a "world" in which people would get trapped in and it can stay alive. As soon as we entered the forest we were separated into four-man teams each representing a different color." Itachi added as Sasuke looked at him and then back at the forest before he shuddered and moved closer to his brother.

"_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand. Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake. That Alice is in the forest, locked away like a criminal. Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed."_ Konan softly sang sending a shiver down everybody's spine as the registered the words of the song meant. "The little dream separated us to a group that signified a different color. Red was our color because all of us had some kind of association with blood: my blood lust with Shukaku, Sasori's when he made his human puppets, Hidan with his rituals, and Sakura who was a medic ninja. The little dream said that Hidan was the red Alice of Spades for he and Sakura went ahead and cut down tree after tree when me and Sasori wanted to walk around it. Since Hidan was the one with the scythe and the love for blood and destruction it only makes sense he would have been chosen as the red Alice."

The group nodded sadly in agreement but looked up as they thought of Sakura when Sasori answered. "Since Sakura also agreed with the destruction and even helped out she was condemned to punishment too as Hidan's blade sliced her in half as he was dragged down into the pit and she was taken too saying that she was as bad as him." "So the trees…that were dripping blood were-" Shizune asked face paled as she watched Sasori and Gaara nodded as they answered her unfinished question. "Yes, the trees had to have been people who had suffered the same fate as Hidan who got caught in the little dream's twisted world." Shikamaru looked at the forest, a worried look on his face as he thought about the others who still had to suffer from the little dream's twisted world.

"So the red team consisted of Sasori, Gaara, Hidan, and Sakura who all were connected by blood and Hidan who was the closet to the red Alice was chosen as a sacrifice but Sakura was killed as punishment for destroying more life." Tsunade asked making sure she understood everything as the two redheads nodded in agreement. As Shizune, shakily wrote this down, Tsunade turned to the next group who had come from the forest, thankfully everybody still alive. "What's the next part of the song?" she asked and then frowned when she saw Hinata, Konan, and Itachi exchange a look before looking at Sasuke who had a slight frown on his face. "I'll sing it" Itachi said patting Konan on the shoulder before singing the second verse of the cursed song.

"_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland. Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world. That Alice was a rose, shot down by a madman. He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers." _The group heard a whimper and quickly looked at Sasuke who was crouched over, holding his head with tears in his eyes as he looked up at his brother. "Please don't ever sing that song, I don't know why but that song gives me a major headache and day-mares" Sasuke asked as Itachi nodded and held his little brother who slowly calmed down and was able to stand back up a sad and confused look on his face. "We were the blue team and were picked with our connection of music or singing since all of us can sing very well and that is what the little dream picked up for."

Hinata, who was quiet throughout the whole talk spoke up, to the surprise of everybody as she explained her assumption as to what happened. "I think that when…Konan was singing that song… and her association with paper…the little dream placed it in her mind…to make her more suited for the…sacrifice of…the Blue Alice of Diamonds. But since Konan stopped…singing and we talked…about other things…it saw that its plan…wasn't working. So it trapped us…and forced poor Sasuke…into becoming the madman…that killed the "blue Alice". It used…Konan's voice…as to make Sasuke…go insane and try…and kill Konan." Sasuke was in shock as he heard what he almost did and started crying and apologizing to both Itachi and Konan for what he almost done. "It's okay Sasuke, thanks to Hinata quick thinking and bravery she was able to save Konan and we all made it out alive." Itachi said hugging his little brother who was crying into his shirt as everybody thanked Hinata for the brave and selfless thing she had done.

"It makes sense since Konan does suit the blue Alice to a T. Her singing that was slowly driving Sasuke into madness who then became the "mad man" who "shot down" the Alice who was a rose and withered before them. Konan's origami rose she always wear was stained red from the blood wasn't it? And what happened to that rose I wonder?" Shikamaru said as the group agreed wondering if their trip to the little dream's world was accident or planned by forces unknown to them. "So Sasuke, Itachi, Konan, and Hinata were all connected by song or music and Konan was chosen as the blue Alice for the sacrifice but how did she get out alive?" Sasuke moved away from his brother and said he knew since he was the only one who was paying attention at the time to the voice's words.

"It said that innocent blood was shed and therefore couldn't stay in the world and told us to take them out and never return. I don't believe the voice knew that Konan and Hinata weren't dead and was trying to sacrifice the thought of fulfilling the song and is how they got out alive." Tsunade seemed relieved to hear this until she noticed heard movement and saw sit up rubbing his head and looking around before his eyes landed on Lee who was extremely quiet. "Lee, my youthful stu-" the group were shocked when Lee gave his sensei an evil look and told him not to ever say youthful around him again. Neji, Tenten, and Gai were floored as they looked at the one person who always, ALWAYS looked up the spandex-clad ninja.

"Lee, what has gotten into you?" Neji asked before he took a step back at the look in Lee's eye actually sacred him as Lee stood and looked at his sensei. "The third verse of the song…" is all that Lee says and looks at Tenten who, after an involuntary shiver racked her body, began to sing confused as to what that had to do with the situation. _The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland. Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country. That Alice was the country's queen, possessed by a warped dream. Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._ The group took in the words and tried to figure out how that tied in with Gai but didn't make any connection.

"I, sensei, Kakuzu, and Zetsu-san were connected through morals and what we felt was more important to us. Our color was green and Kakuzu was the green Alice of Clubs, for he was the one who best fit the role of the green Alice and was drawn to the mountain which took the form of money for him." Lee's eyes suddenly turned cold as he glanced at his sensei before going quiet as everybody processed what they had just learned. "I'm sad to say this but that sounds like something Kakuzu would succumb to for he would deceive anybody he could for money and always thought about how he would become king of some lower country and rule it from on top of his home." Nagato said as he shivered thinking that if he had went instead of Kakuzu that could have easily been him.

"So what does the mountain have to do with anything and how does it tie in with Gai?" Kakashi asked and felt the air around Lee drop 10 degrees as he chuckled and looked up at them with a small smile. "My guess is the mountain shows what is truly special and valuable to whoever looks at it and they are drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Kakuzu, when he looked at the mountain, saw piles of money and was drawn and became the sacrifice, whereas when I and Zetsu saw it we just saw a mountain. The reason for that was because we cherish our friends, village, and organization more than any other personal thing." Everybody heard the catch in Lee's voice before turning to look at Gai who was suddenly sweating and looking at his pupil with unshed tears.

"Lee…wait, let me expl-" Lee growled and said that he didn't care to hear his explanations and that nothing he could say would change how he now felt. Shocked, Gai nodded, stood up, and walked into one of the furthest tents away from the group as everybody, in shock, looked at Lee who had tears running down his face, actually pain-filled tears. He then began to explain Gai's vision and behavior to a gasping group, saying he was through being like Gai was going to be more like Lee. As Lee continued to talk some of the other people in the form of Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, and secretly Sasori was thinking about if their blondes were okay and knew that they made up of the last group and that one of them would be picked to be the sacrifice of the yellow Alice.

"Wait…in the last verse of Alice of the Human sacrifice, weren't there TWO Alice?" Sai said making everybody think about the ending verse of the infamous and cursed song and everybody heart froze they realize Sai was right. "Who…who is left in the group?" Tsunade asked as she started to shake, tears running down her eyes as she thought about having to lose someone else close to her. "The yellow group and soon to be two of the sacrifices for the yellow Alice of Hearts are…"


	5. The Yellow Alice of Hearts

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._

_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._

_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._

_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

_*I don't own Naruto or the song "Alice of the Human Sacrifice*_

Naruto of the Human Sacrifice

Chapter 5-Yellow Alice of Hearts

"I can't believe we got separated from everybody, especially Sasuke-teme" a loud hyper-active blonde complained as they jumped through the trees trying to find an exit in the place. "Oh stop complaining Naruto and if I was Sasuke-kun than I would happy to be rid of you" Ino said angrily as Temari and Deidara kept their comments to themselves as they were more worried about a couple of redheads. "Oh I hope Gaara is alright" Temari whispered softly as Deidara nodded and said that Sasori better be okay or he would personally kill him if he was left alone. As the group jumped down from the trees and on the dirt path they barely found they felt a sudden chill passed them that made their shiver and look around but it had already passed.

"That was weird…the wind wasn't blowing earlier and it felt like it came out of nowhere. There was something…different about that breeze that just passed by" Temari said softly looking around and pulling out her fan in case of an attack. "I know what you mean" Naruto said as he heard the Kyuubi growl saying that needed to get out of the forest now because he didn't like it one bit. "Come on, let's keeping moving" Ino said jumping ahead of the group who agreed and followed Ino before she came to an abrupt stop in which Naruto almost collided into her. "Hey why did you stop?" Naruto asked walking around her and noticed the thing that made her stop in her tracks. "Is that…blood?" Temari said as she and Deidara joined the two leaf ninja who was staring at the metallic liquid that had dried up on the ground. "I bet Hidan has been through here, un" Deidara said as he noticed the sliced marks in the trees that he realized belonged to Hidan's scythe.

"But why does it look like the trees were bleeding then?" Naruto asked in which no one had an answer so he gulped and cautiously jumped down from the tree. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Temari called out as Naruto took a deep breath, scrunched up his face when the smell of blood entered his nose, breathed out, and used his shirt to cover his nose from the thick scent of blood in the air. "It's the only way to get through" Naruto said his words slightly muffled from his shirt as he continued on the blood path. The others sighed, covered their noses, and followed Naruto through the red path in the trees. "WOAH" Naruto cried out ahead making the others catch up to him before they stopped at tree that Naruto was standing in front of them, shaking with shock on his face. "Naruto this isn't the time to be admiring nature" Ino said irritated until she noticed Naruto point a shaky finger up higher at the tree.

"Look what's handing up in the tree?" Naruto said his finger not moving as the others looked up and gasped at what they saw. "That's…that's Hidan's scythe. What's it doing hanging up in a tree, un?" Deidara asked looking around for the cussing Akatsuki but not seeing him. "Not that…the gloves…those are Sakura's gloves" Naruto said as he pointed up higher up the tree in which a pair of black fingerless gloves sat on a branch next to flower that fluttered down on the ground and landed in front of Ino who gasped and started crying as she looked at the pink and green flower. "What does it mean? Why is Hidan's scythe in a tree along with Sakura's gloves and why does this flower remind me of Sakura? Where is Sakura? Where is my friend/rival?" Ino cried out as she pounded the ground with her fist while Naruto tried to comfort her. "Does that mean…?" Deidara said looking closer at the tree and the weird marks where Hidan's neck would have been before Deidara turned away a tear running down his face that he quickly wiped away as he looked at the two leaf ninja.

"I know it hurts to see a friend that didn't make it but we must stay strong and find a way out of here before we end up the same, un" Deidara said as Ino pulled herself together and said that she wasn't leaving without her friend's gloves as she picked up the flower and cradled it in her hands. The group didn't say anything as Temari made a gentle breeze and blew the gloves down in which Naruto caught and handed them to Ino who thanked him and put them away in her bag before heading towards the exit. "I hope this is the way out" they said before they walked through the opening to find themselves in another part of the forest. "Are you kidding me, there is more to this stupid forest?" Naruto growled as he kicked up some dirt on the ground. "Come on, only thing we can do is get going" Ino said almost emotionlessly as the pain of the thought of losing her friend ached her to the point of feeling nothing. Agreeing, the four blondes jumped into the trees and started ahead looking around for any suspicious things while noticing how much closer they were getting to each other.

They stopped just in front of clearing as they noticed how narrow the trees were in front of them and looked down at the near clear opening in front of them. "Looks like we're going down, un" Deidara said as Temari nodded while watching Naruto and Ino jump down into the circle before shortly joining them. After they all landed in the clearing, they shivered for the wind started blowing again bringing a floral scent with it as they slowly made their way to the other side of the clearing. "What's that ahead?" Temari asked as she noticed something growing in front of them that didn't seem to belong there. Naruto slowly walked over to the center to see a bush growing blood-red flowers on it. "It's a rosebush" Naruto called out before frowning as the scent of rose and blood wafted up his nose. Taking a step back, he covered his nose for the scent was strong enough to make him feel sick.

"A…a rosebush…un" Deidara said as he looked at the familiar origami-like rose before he cried out stepping away from the bush. "No, not her please not Konan, un. She was the only one who actually treated me like a friend, a brother even, un." Deidara said tears running down his face as she shook from the knowledge of losing the only one who treated him with kindness. "I can't take no more of this, I seriously can't. The further we go, the more we find the ones nearest and dearest to us died and I…I…I can't see my baby brother like this, I can't." Temari said tears streaming down her face as Naruto nodded in agreement thinking about all the other members of the Konoha 13 who had followed them into the forest. "Let's just pay a quick respects to those who have died so far and to let their memory live on within us all" Naruto said softly as he pulled out his canteen that was filled with water in which he started pouring out on the ground. The others followed suit until all their canteens were half full before they took a drink from them letting the cool liquid run down their throats before their eyes opened wide.

"What the-" Ino cried out as the others had the same look of surprise on their faces before Temari sniffed the top of her canteen and looked at the others. "It's green tea, my water changed into tea, what about yours?" she asked looking at the others who nodded in agreement. "That's weird, un" Deidara said capping his canteen as everybody else did before heading to the exit that was nearby. Deidara looked back one last time at the blood-red origami roses as a tear fell before walking to through the exit to find themselves in another area of the woods. "Will this ever end, how long will we have to suffer, to learn that the ones we loved are dead and there was nothing we could have done?" Temari cried out as they looked at the clear open space in front of them and the exit at the far end of the plains. Deidara went over to Temari and tried to comfort her as much as he could as Naruto felt something was wrong while Ino started walking forward. "Wait Ino, something isn't right because it feels like I seen or heard of something similar to this" Naruto said digging into his mind what he heard about all that had happened.

Ino ignored him and continued walking as Naruto growled saying when did she get so stubborn as the others followed, all the while Naruto trying to remember what he knew about the situation. _"Who will be yellow Alice?"_ a gentle voice said before it disappeared making the others look around except Naruto who started trying to connect the pieces from what the voice said. _'Yellow…Alice?'_ Naruto thought as he strained his brain trying to remember what he learned about the song featuring Alice. "Hey guys, look what I found an invitation with a-" Ino said holding up a letter as Naruto eye's grew wide before he finished her sentence. "Red Ace of Hearts on it" Naruto said looking at Ino who seemed proud to find something before Naruto yelled at her to drop it. By then it was too late as the letter glowed and flew from Ino's hands. "Get over here quick and hold on to us" Naruto yelled to Temari and Deidara who ran and grabbed Naruto's arm who grabbed a hold on Ino as the letter turned into a door that multiplied and surrounded them.

All 5 doors suddenly opened and tried to suck them inside, trying to separate them from each other. "Hang on" Naruto cried out as Temari and Deidara started slipping as the vacuum was the strongest. Naruto started looking around to see what he could do before he noticed one door that wasn't open and started advancing towards it. "Help me get to that door" Naruto cried to Ino who was in shock before she nodded and slowly made her way to the closed door as the doors started to suck even stronger trying to take them into their world of darkness. "Keep going Ino, we're almost there" Naruto cried out as Deidara and Temari kept fighting the air currents that seemed drawn to taking them in. As Ino was about to reach for the door, they all heard voices that made them stop moving and turn around. In the four doors that were open were Sakura, Gaara, Konan, and Hinata who seemed to be begging for the blondes to save them. "Sakura/Gaara/Konan nii-chan" three of the four blondes cried as Naruto was listening to the voice in the wind who was laughing.

"_You four will never escape me for I'm everywhere and the yellow Alice of Hearts must be sacrificed. Give in to the desires and stay with me FOREVER!" _the voice in the wind cried out as Ino, Temari, and Deidara inched closer to doors not realizing they were being separated. _'Kyuubi help me please'_ Naruto cried in his head as he watched three more friends slowly make their way to their doom. _'PLEASE'_ Naruto screamed in his mind as they almost touched the "ones they loved" before Naruto felt a strong shot of Kyuubi's chakra shot out of him and hit all three of the people just as Ino touched "Sakura's hand. "Sakura" tried to drag Ino into the door who suddenly woke up from the dream/nightmare placed on her mind as she noticed that the person touching her wasn't Sakura who had green eyes and warm skin whereas this fake Sakura had gray eyes and skin as cold as ice. The fake Sakura suddenly let go as a large red aura cloaked Ino and burned her hand leaving a scorched skeletal hand in its place.

Ino blinked and turned to look at the others who wore similar cloaks of red chakra that kept the now exposed skeletal shadows at bay as a snarl was heard from behind them. All three turned to see Naruto sprouting three red chakra tails as he growled and snarled at the skeletons shrouded in shadows slowly retreated into the doors that finally closed and disappeared until only one was left. _"No, NO, how did you defeat my doors, you can't escape, no yellow Alice has ever escaped me"_ the voice cried in anger as Naruto and the others felt the winds whipping around them attacking them while the three blondes moved back towards Naruto who didn't seemed to be affected by the winds. _**"You hurt and killed too many of my friends already, now it ends"**_ Naruto snarled out voice deep and gruff as he let out a roar that could be heard throughout the forest. The winds around them ceased attacking as Naruto's roar blew away all the advancing attacks until nothing was left except the feeling that something was still around.

"_You…have…bested me. You…make…leave…with your friends. Go…and never return"_ the voice said, sounding exhausted as the only door left shrank to turn back into the letter before it flew away on a breeze towards the mountain to land in the lap of a skeleton. The red chakra around Ino, Temari, and Deidara suddenly retracted back to Naruto before disappearing back into the seal on Naruto's stomach as he returned to normal, slowly falling forward to be caught by the trio. "Naruto…thank you" they said at the same time while Naruto gave them a weak smile before saying to head for the exit in which they did with him slung over Deidara's shoulders as they ran towards the exit and freedom. "Naruto how come you didn't succumb to the fake Hinata?" Ino asked as she looked at the blonde who had his eyes closed before he opened them and said softly, "because when I looked into the fake Hinata's eyes I didn't see the love only Hinata herself could have for me like the rest of the fakes didn't have the love and happiness of seeing all of you like you did for them."

The group went quiet as Naruto closed his eyes and went back to sleep while the others pondered his words. "It seems that Naruto is more intelligent than we were giving him credit for, huh?" Ino said smiling as Temari and Deidara nodded, smiling as they listened to the soft snores of the sleeping blonde as they reached the exit and out to the real world where a welcome party was waiting for them. "I know that even though we lost some good friends in there, we can say we made some new ones and that their memory will live on forever inside all of us, un." Deidara said as he looked around at the large group who ran up to them tears in their eyes as they looked at Naruto on Deidara's back. The crowd parted to show Iruka, Tsunade, and Hinata, all with tears in their eyes as they stared at the blonde then looked up at the crowd fear shown deeply in their eyes. "Is he…?" they asked softly before they heard a soft snore come from Naruto in which they started crying tears of joy as they suddenly grabbed him, instantly waking him up.

"NARUTO!" all three cried as they all tried to hug and check on him at the same town as the rest of the group celebrated when they noticed all four of the blondes came back safe and unharmed except for a few scratches here and there. "Wow, we made it but who did we lose?" Naruto asked softly in which the blondes suddenly looked around as Tsunade softly named off the people who didn't make it. "Sakura" she said softly making Ino cry out and hiccup but nod her head as she said that she guessed after the flowers. "Hidan" Deidara sighed as he thought about all the times he had fun arguing with the blood-loving Akatsuki who was always preaching about his god and considered a friend. "and Kakuzu" the group tensed as they waited to hear the rest of the names but looked confused as Tsunade smiled and said they should get checked out before lifting Naruto from Deidara's back and taking him over to the camp.

"What about-" Temari and Deidara called out as Ino cried saying she was happy that there was so few casualties when they all heard voices calling them. "Temari/Brat/Ino" and all three turned to see Gaara, Kankuro, Sasori, Konan, Shikamaru, and Chouji standing there and looking at the three blondes who started to cry and run to their loved ones. "Gaara, oh Gaara you're alive I'm so happy" Temari cried as she hugged her brother who said he was happy she made it too while Kankuro hugged both his siblings happy they both made it out alive as they headed for the camp. "KONAN NIICHAN, DANNA" Deidara called out before running to the red and blue haired Akatsuki members before engulfing them both in a hug. "You're alive Konan, I can't believe we saw a rosebush that looked like flower and-" Deidara was too busy crying to be able to finish his words as he hugged them while Konan was rubbing his back and trying to calm him down. After Deidara was calmed, he noticed that Konan's flower was indeed gone than looked around asking where Itachi was in which he heard Konan giggle saying right behind him.

"Huh, un?" Deidara said before he turned around and came face to face with Itachi's sharingan making him start sweating when he noticed the frown on Itachi's face making him back up a few feet. "Now Itachi-kun, he wasn't try to hit on me, we see each other as siblings okay?" Konan said trying hard not to giggle as Deidara was suddenly behind Sasori saying that Itachi was even scarier when angry while Sasori grunted in response. Itachi's eyes then softened, saying okay before walking off towards the camp while Deidara looked at Konan an unanswered question hanging in the air. "Later" she said before following Itachi back while Deidara was questioning Sasori about all that happened but mostly the sudden relationship between the two retreating backs. "Chouji…Shikamaru…I missed you guys!" Ino cried out as she went and hugged her two team-mates as Asuma walked over to his team smoking his cigarette and thanking Ino for coming back as he led them back to the camp where Naruto was acting a fool.

"Where's Sasuke? We went through hell and back just to bring his teme ass back from Orochimaru, he better had not died in there?" Naruto was yelling while the group was laughing, saying that Sasuke was alive although he had some brain damage but was fine. "What do you mean brain-damage? Baa-chan, why haven't you fixed him yet?" Naruto was grumbling as he tried to get up multiple times only to be yanked back down by Iruka, Tsunade, and Hinata who was trying to calm him down. "I'm here…Naruto" a voice said from one of the tents as Sasuke came out an air of innocence around him that shut Naruto right up. "Sasuke-teme, what the heck happened to you? You seem…different than before and not like your normal emo acting self" Naruto said in which Sasuke frowned and looked at Itachi asking why he would act like an emo in which Itachi said to ignore the comment and that Naruto was just playing. Naruto stared at Sasuke like he was crazy before he looked at Itachi, asking what happened to him.

"He'll tell you in a minute but first I want to know completely what happened to all of you in the forest" Tsunade said after she checked on Deidara, Temari, and Ino who would need to do therapy once they got back to Konoha. Naruto and Itachi took turns explaining what happened as soon as they got Sasuke back from Orochimaru up to the time they were all separated. "We entered the forest of the little dream and it separated us to pick an Alice to sacrifice to keep itself alive" Itachi said but was interrupted by Tsunade who asked what they meant by little dream, picking an Alice, and staying alive. Naruto spoke up then to explain the first and last part of the song of Alice of the Human Sacrifice in relation to all their experience. "It seems that an old song unknown to who started it came to life as we have seen. The song "Alice of the Human Sacrifice" is very much alive and goes like this." Naruto sat up and with a clear voice sang the first verse of the song:

_Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,_

_No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think._

_'I don't want to disappear this way._

_How can I make people dream of me?'_

_The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea._

_'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

"The first four original Alice created the forest we see in front of us and the little dream has caught all those who had the misfortune of entering into his domain most likely sacrificed to the Alice the tiny dream felt was right" Naruto said before looking at Gaara and Sasori who spoke up just then. "I believe that this 'tiny dream' moves around to find its next victims and we just happened to catch its attention" Sasori said as Gaara nodded saying that he was feeling strange ever since they approached the area. "That's what led to us being separated for he felt he was given a proper choice of sacrifices to "please" all four Alice's. The red Alice of spades was up first and he chose Hidan because he fit the song better than the rest of us. He took Sakura because it was a two-for-one deal in a sense since she was as bad as Hidan and therefore wasn't able to leave, at least that was excuse the little dream gave us."

_The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand._

_Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake._

_That Alice is in the forest,_

_Locked away like a criminal._

_Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed._

"Instead of a sword Hidan used his scythe in which he cut down the trees which must have been previous victims and left a trail of red blood to the center of a clearing where the tiny dream trapped us to see who would be the next Alice in which a giant pit of vines came and grabbed Hidan before they went inside his body and changed him from the inside out into a tree while we were set free…until the cord in Hidan's hands drew the scythe down with him and sliced Sakura in half in which the vines took her down too." Sasori said before a hiccup was heard and someone asked a question. "Was it…quick?" Ino asked her tears filled with unshed tears as she thought about the brutal way her friend died. "Yes, it was. She didn't even feel any pain before she died" Gaara said softly knowing that the Konoha nin valued their friends and wanted to let her down softly. Ino nodded sobbed a bit before going quiet as she looked at her team.

"So the red Alice was sacrificed in the form of Hidan and Sakura who wasn't the choice but was killed due to an unfortunate accident by Hidan's scythe" Tsunade repeated as Shizune wrote it down, trying to keep the tears off the paper while Gaara and Sasori confirmed it was true. "Okay, now what happened to your group again?" Tsunade asked looking at Konan and Itachi while Hinata and Sasuke were over by Naruto who was hugging Hinata and asking Sasuke a bunch of questions about what he remembered. Itachi and Konan looked at each before looking at Sasuke who was busy with answering Naruto's questions yet aware they were staring at him as he suddenly turned his head and asked what was wrong as he noticed some of their sad looks. "Nothing Sasuke, could you come over here for a second?" Itachi asked his sharingan activated as Sasuke nodded, got up, and moved over to his brother who put him into a deep sleep before taking him to one of the tents. Returning, he nodded to Konan who started to sing the third verse of the song.

_The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland._

_Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world._

_That Alice was a rose,_

_Shot down by a madman._

_He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers._

"Konan nii-chan, were you…" Deidara asked and Konan nodded saying that she was supposed to be the blue Alice sacrifice in which Deidara started asking a lot of questions but stopped when Konan said that they would explain everything. "Yes, Konan was supposed to be the blue Alice in which the tiny dream planted the verse in her head and she innocently sang the song not knowing that she was slowly driving Sasuke insane. However, she stopped singing when Hinata distracted her attention from the song by asking her about confessing her love to Naruto-kun-" at this Konan elbowed Itachi as Hinata epped before blushing and stuttering about not telling him yet. "She was the one to tell him not you" Konan said as Itachi rubbed his ribcage a frown on his face as he sighed and muttered out an apology before he continued. "-therefore ruining the tiny dream's plan of driving Sasuke insane. As we neared the exit, we suddenly were forced closer together as to not escape its trap in which we was forced into a clearing surrounding by closely-knitted trees."

Ino, Deidara, and Temari suddenly looked at each other and said that was exactly what happened to them while Naruto stayed quiet, holding Hinata, in his lap messing with her hair absent-mined, who was blushing yet enjoying the contact. "After we landed in the clearing the air around us grew extremely heavily that we couldn't use chakra to move very fast or jump very high and was trapped. The tiny dream trapped us to make Sasuke go crazy as it made origami birds that sang and sounded like Konan to the point that Sasuke was throwing kunai just to make it go away. With his last kunai he flung with chakra at Konan who tripped on a root that just happened to grow above ground and aimed right for her head however thanks to Hinata's quick thinking and selfless honor she saved Konan's life by fueling chakra to her hand and grabbing hold of the kunai that thankfully didn't go through her hand." Naruto eyes grew wide before he grabbed Hinata's hand and inspected it where he saw a small scar where Tsunade healed her hand.

"You're so smart and brave Hinata-tenshi" Naruto said making Hinata blush to the point of passing out as she and the rest of the group heard him call her "angel" which was too much for her. Neji was suddenly over by his cousin as Naruto awkwardly laid her down on his lap as Neji watched over him. "Just to finish, the voice said that although the blue Alice sacrifice was fulfilled it was innocent blood and therefore had to be removed so we took both of them out of the forest and to camp where we found out that both were alive. After Tsunade scanned Sasuke it was found out that he had brain damage that made him forget about the massacre and revert somewhat back to his child-like self. I'm going to do what's right and teach him since I've been given a second chance but I don't know what to tell him about the massacre" Itachi said suddenly feeling sad for he knew he would have to explain why his family was gone. "We'll come to that later but now I want to know the rest so we can get ready to head back to Konoha" Tsunade said as she looked at Zetsu and Lee, who now wore normal shinobi clothes.

"Wow busy brows when did you change your clothes?" Naruto cried out as he noticed Lee's new attire along with Neji and Tenten who were gaping at him before looking at their sensei who was in the emo corner. "I decided to stop being Gai's _youthful_ self and be my own person, in fact I haven't felt this good in years" Lee said as he walked towards his team who was still staring. "Um, now about your group" Tsunade said staring at Gai's back while Lee nodded and said he would make it quick as he started to sing the fourth verse anger heard in his voice.

_The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland._

_Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country._

_That Alice was the country's queen,_

_Possessed by a warped dream._

_Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country._

"I, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Gai-_sensei_ ran until we came across a plain where there was a mountain mysteriously there and the exit on the other side. As we neared the exit we were suddenly trapped in some kind of force field where we heard the voice talking about letting our heart and greed decide our fate. After that we were set free and were about to head for the exit when we all looked at the mountain…" at this Gai whimpered saying he was sorry over and over again which Lee ignored as he continued. "Kakuzu was the green Alice for he let greed and the thought of ruling take over him while me and Zetsu were pulling a certain _somebody_ away from the mountain and through the exit while Kakuzu was slowly stripped of flesh and muscle the higher he climbed up the mountain until the mountain swallowed him. We watched the opening to the mountain close as we dragged _him_ through the exit and back into the real world." Lee said before going over to the tents saying he was going to start packing up while Neji and Tenten went to go talk to him about being so harsh.

"Wow, it seems that Lee's team was effected the worse of all" Ino muttered as the others agreed before they turned to the blondes who were the last group to go. "So what happened to your group since all of you came back unharmed I might add" Tsunade said as she watched Naruto gently lift Hinata (who had woken up at the beginning of Lee's explanation) and sat her beside him as Ino, Temari, and Deidara started commenting and praising him for getting them out of the forest. "Wait, Naruto, how did you know the letter was going to open up into a whole bunch of door anyway, un?" Deidara asked as he remembered Naruto finishing off Ino's sentence. "Because I heard this song a lot when I was little since the townspeople on Halloween would stand at my door and sing it over and over again when I tried to sleep. It would give me nightmares for weeks on end until the 3rd Hokage banned them from going near my apartment building." Naruto said casually making all of them look at him like he was crazy.

"Why would they do that and what was with the strange red chakra you used to drive back those skeletal shadow things?" Ino asked while Temari and Deidara stayed quiet already knowing what the red chakra was about and the reason for the townspeople's actions. "I'll explain later but first what happened to us" Naruto said to the group as he started to sing the last verse of the cursed song.

_Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush_

_The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts_

_The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity._

_Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come._

_A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother._

_They came the closest to being the true Alice, but..._

_They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland._

"When we entered the forest we realized it was a lot later than it should have been but we thought it was because of the trees and didn't think anything of it. We jumped through the trees until we saw a wet and sticky liquid leaving a trail through the forest in which we followed and came across a tree. On the tree was Hidan's scythe and flowers that…reminded us of Sakura in which we believed was Sakura and she was turned into flowers to compliment the tree" Ino said softly as she reached inside her bag to pull out the flower and gloves that had belonged to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Oh Sakura" Tsunade cried out as she looked at the delicate flower and up at Ino who was crying and saying that she would use the pollen from the flowers to grow more and name them after her Sakura- "Haruno flowers". Nodding, Tsunade let Ino keep the gloves as she placed both gently back in her bag before letting Deidara continue.

"After we cleared the path through the forest we found an exit that led to more of the forest in which we jumped through the trees, un. We kept jumping until the trees became too close to move so we landed in a clearing where there was a rose bush that I mistook to be Konan. Naruto then decided to honor those who had fallen by pouring some of our water out and drinking the rest which somehow became green tea, un." Tsunade and the rest looked at him when they heard that with a raised eyebrow. "Green tea, why green tea?" they asked before Naruto answered saying that was part of the verse where they had _'tea beneath the rosebush'_ and was most likely the little's dream doing. "But what about the twin children since none of you have twins?" Shizune asked as when Temari spoke up saying she figured it out. "Ino and Naruto are similar in age like me and Deidara are close to the same age. Ino and I were acting stubborn in the beginning whereas Naruto and Deidara were the smart ones, Naruto even helping us getting out of a tight jam."

"I'll say if it wasn't for Naruto and that weird red chakra we would all still be stuck in there. The little dream dropped an invitation that I foolishly picked up while Naruto tried to warn me and opened up a series of doors in which tried to suck us into their realm. If Naruto hadn't grabbed on to me and use that weird chakra to burn a fake Sakura I wouldn't be here." Ino said looking at Naruto who was blushing a bit and scratching the back of his head as Temari and Deidara continued praising him. "Yea, if he hadn't told us to hang on to him and urged Ino to go to the closed door we would all be goners, un." "And when we all got under temptation by seeing the ones we loved he was the only one who could spot the fakes then use the fox's chakra to cloak all of us, drive back the shadow skeleton creatures, and even weaken the little dream into letting us go. It's all thanks to Naruto we're safe and unharmed" Temari finished as she looked at everybody who turned to stare at the blushing blonde as Hinata got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush even more red as everybody started thanking and congratulating him.

Tsunade sighed and said that was all she needed to know and that Sakura would have an honorable burial without the body and her named added on the stone of fallen comrades. "Now what are we going to do about the Sasuke since he still doesn't know about his family being murdered" Shizune said softly as Tsunade nodded and looked at Itachi, about to ask him a question when Naruto spoke up. "Tell him the truth…that Orochimaru killed them all because he wanted the sharingan and was looking for the 1st born genius in the clan but didn't find him so he decided to kidnap his brother Sasuke in which is the reason why we all came to get him back" Naruto suddenly said loudly making everybody look at him. "What are you talk-" Tsunade started to say before they heard a sob coming from the tents as they all turned to see Sasuke, awake and crying, as he ran over to his brother and hugged him. "Nii-chan, is it true? Did Orochimaru kill everybody except you and me?" Sasuke asked as he looked up at his brother who had a look of hurt before looking up at Tsunade who was frowning and about to say something when Naruto once again intervened, this time by handing her a piece of paper and whispering something in her ear.

Her eyes grew wide as she looked down at the piece of paper in shock before giving it to Shizune and the other sensei, finally before motioning to Sai and asking him about the paper. Sai looked at it and with the same emotionless face, nodded, before they all looked at Itachi. "Sasuke, that's not the truth. The truth is…a guy name Danzo killed your whole family and tried to blame it on your brother Itachi, forcing him to run for his life. Then he was approached by Orochimaru who was trying to steal the sharingan but failed to so he kidnapped you by promising power to get revenge on Danzo but was secretly wanting to take over your body" Tsunade said smiling at Itachi who looked at Naruto who was smirking . "Who is this Danzo person? I want to get revenge for what he did to our family?" Sasuke said his sharingan activated as he looked at the group then at Tsunade who started to speak again. "Danzo is or should I say _was_ the leader of a secret ANBU organization called ROOT that is now going to be disbanded and the ANBU in the organization will become regular ANBU under the order of Itachi once we get back" Tsunade said as Itachi looked at her then at Naruto asking what she meant.

"I mean as soon as we get back to Konoha you are to be reinstated as a activate ninja without punishment and to become ANBU leader immediately. Welcome back Itachi to Konoha, your home. Also your friends, if pledge alliance to either Konoha or Suna, will be able to join Konoha or if possible I can try and convince your villages to try and take you back but I can't make any promises." Tsunade said as the rest of the group started to pack up while Team Gai was trying to coax Gai out of the emo corner saying that Lee forgave him but he wouldn't dress up as him no more. After a lifetime Gai got up and kept apologizing to Lee who said he forgave him and started to walk off while Gai said that he would carry all the stuff as punishment for his earlier actions, which no one complained about. While everybody was either packing up or talking about where they were going to live, Itachi and Konan went over to Naruto who was still grinning and stroking Hinata's hair who was let out a sigh of pleasure. "Naruto-kun, what was on that paper and what did you tell Tsunade-sama that made her change her mind?" Itachi asked looking at the blonde who blue eyes seemed to twinkle as he said one minute and got up, much to the displeasure of Hinata.

They watched as Naruto went over to Tsunade, whispered something to her before she whispered something back, and handed him the paper before walking off to check on the packing. Naruto handed Itachi the paper before telling him to read it. Looking at Naruto, he looked at the paper and instantly froze when he realized what it was before looking up quickly at Naruto again. "This…this is the hit order on the Uchiha clan signed by Danzo, how did you get your hands on it?" Itachi said in a low whisper, still aware of his brother being around while Konan tugged the paper out of Itachi's hands to read it. "It was the night I was tricked into stealing the forebidden scrolls and it just so happened that report was wrapped up in one of the scrolls that was collecting dust. It was sticking out slightly so I grabbed it and pocketed it, thinking I was going to read it later. When I did I didn't understand what it meant so I just kept it with me until I could ask the 3rd about it but never got the chance. After your battle with Sasuke at the hotel I pieced together what the report was about and decided to show it to Sasuke but he decided to hightail it the snake-teme. So I decided to somehow get you to see it and figure out a way to clear your name. Sasuke losing his memory of the massacre was just an added bonus in him forgiving you easier."

"So this piece of paper clears Itachi-kun's name fully, right?" Konan said as she looked at the paper as if it held the world's greatest secret, which in a way it did. "That's right and I think I better go take it back to baa-chan before something happens to it" Naruto said as Konan handed him the paper and he went to give it to Tsunade with Hinata in tow. "So now that your name is clear and the Hokage is allowing us to live in Konoha…what does that mean for us?" Konan said looking into Itachi's eyes that softened and he bent down to kiss Konan. "It means that we can now have a future together" he said as they deepened the kiss unaware of the people staring at them. "I told you the two would get together before the end of the week, now pay up Kisame, un." Kisame was grumbling as he pulled out his wallet and handed the grinning artist money as Sasori and Nagato looked at them an eyebrow raised. "Well nii-chan looks like is going to be rebuilding the clan soon" Sasuke said with a smirk making Naruto snicker when he saw how fast the two lovebirds pulled apart on that statement. "Come on you two, let's hit this show on the road" Naruto yelled out as everybody cheered while Gai carried the packs, with some help from Lee as they left the camp and the forest of the little dream forever.

Unknown to them, the little dream was watching them leave and blew away on the winds to the entrance of the forest and watched the newcomers enter the forest. _"Who will be the next Alice?" _the voice in the winds said before letting out a deep and evil chuckle before going to "greet" the next three sacrifices.


	6. The Black Alice of Death

"_Who will be the next Alice"_

_*I don't own Naruto or the song "Alice of the Human Sacrifice*_

_(AN: Sorry but this chapter is going to be short)_

Naruto of the Human Sacrifice

Chapter 6- Black Alice of Death

"Are you sure they went this way Orochimaru and that Zetsu was indeed taking orders from Itachi?" an orange mask wearing ninja asked as he stared at the snake Sennin and his gray haired assistant. "Positive, my assistant Kabuto scented him when we had our little "run in" and it leads right in this direction. Now don't worry, we will all get our hands on what we want in the end- I will get Sasuke-kun's eyes and body, Kabuto will get new test subjects, you Madara will get the final biju from Naruto, and Danzo will kill Tsunade to keep the secret of his deeds from getting out." Orochimaru said as he turned to look at the bandaged clad nin who remained quiet throughout the journey, only focusing on keeping the hit on the Uchiha clan under confidential secret.

"Are you okay with seeing two of the last clan members beside yourself in one place Madara?" Orochimaru asked as he heard the low chuckle and said that there would only be one Uchiha when they were done as they approached a forest that eerily didn't seem to belong here. "Orochimaru-sama, we've reached the destination. It seems that the teams went inside this forest which is unusual for I never seen this forest before" Kabuto said as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose before reading the sign that was hanging above a door like entrance that seemed to emit doom and gloom. "The world of the tiny dream: All of you will be tested…who will survive…" Kabuto said as the four man teamed laugh saying if that was supposed to scare them than they would have to try harder as they all entered the forest.

However that was the last thing they did as the forest door suddenly closed over with overgrowth and vines before the forest started to grow dim before disappearing in the night sky as if it was nothing more than a bad dream. All four shinobi were separated and came across different areas as they tried to find their way out of the never-ending forest. _"Who will be the next Alice?"_ the voice chuckled loudly in all four areas making the four shinobi try their weapons and look around for the danger that would never show. _"Who will be the red Alice of Spades? Who will be the blue Alice of Diamonds? Who will be the green Alice of Clubs? Who will be the yellow Alice of Hearts? Who will be the Black Alice of death?"_ the voice said as he watched the four ninja fall into his trap as they tried to escape but only sealed their own fates.

"_You will be the red Alice of Spades…Orochimaru"_ the voice said as he watched the snake man try and cut through the trees only to hear the scythe tree cry out in pain before the ground opened up. He was then ensnared by the thick thorny vines that he tried to cut before his arms and legs were restrained as the sword was dragged into the pit. Orochimaru struggled and tried to escape but found he couldn't as he was dragged down into the pit as he let out a final hissing cry before coming one of the trees_. _

"_You will be the blue Alice of Diamonds…Kabuto"_ the voice said growing stronger as it floated down towards Kabuto who was holding his head and laughing manically before he grabbed a kunai that appeared next to him and drove it right into his head to drive away the madness before he curled up into a ball while the blood and brain tissue from his head took the form of a rose on the ground before Kabuto started to grow leaves all over his until his body was covered head to toe until he resembled a small bush where a lone rose grew where the wound on his head originally was.

"_You will be the green Alice of Clubs…Danzo" _the voice continued as it started to take the form of a skeletal shadow as it watched with razor sharp teeth and glowing black eyes as Danzo started to climb of the mountain being stripped of flesh and muscles as the ever chant of power was barely heard before the mountain consumed him, his body making a crunching sound as it devoured the bones of the once leader of the ANBU ROOT before a cry of joy could be heard from inside as two pair of eyes grew onto of the mountain in the form of the sharingan as the skeleton on time had a wicked grin as a loud chuckle flew around it as it enjoying the power it gained with each new sacrifice. The voice in the wind gave out an evil laugh as it landed right in front of the final shinobi his sharp teeth gleaming as he looked at the person who was the cause of all this.

"_You will be the yellow Alice of Hearts…Tobi/Madara or should I say __**brother**__" _the now solid figure said as Tobi/Madara's mask fell off to show the shock and fear of seeing his brother who was dead staring at him with cold black eyes as the letter he had just picked up fell from his hands. "Impossible, you're dead, I killed you with the forebidden jutsu there is no way you should be alive!" Madara said hysterically as he watched his younger brother Izuna, the ones who eyes he stole for power and casted away into a different dimension through a forebidden jutsu as to not be found, stare back at him with the 6 ringed eyes as the letter glowed and 4 doors began to form. "No you casted me in a world where there was nothing, no life, no joy, no pain, no fear, nobody to see, nothing to do. So I decided to train and learned that I was in a parallel universe similar to your own world and all I had to do was reverse summon myself to return but the only way I could stay was through sacrifices, so came the first four "Alice", the first curious ninja to wonder into my world and kept me company for my loneliness."

"A leaf ninja who had a thirst for blood and killing became the first Alice as she sliced and attacked everything in her bath before bathing in the blood of her kills so I sacrificed her for the crime she committed. The next Alice was from the mist village and he had an amazing voice but he kept singing in which made the world feel with his words of horror, pain, and destruction of war until I killed him shot down by a "mad" man. The third was a beautiful girl from rock country who you though would be perfect to marry but her heart laid in money and riches as she led her people and worked them to the brink of death. My, she was so perfect how she ruled that I couldn't harm her and I built her a castle high over her land where she stayed until she died then I took her for her. Then the two siblings came, strangely enough one was born in Suna while the other was from Kumo but I wasn't complaining. They were the closest to ever meeting me but as the old saying goes, 'curiosity killed the cat' and how they are forever trapped going through doors trying to find the way out. But there is no escaping the Black Alice."

Izuna chuckled as he stared at his brother, the fearless Madara, cowering from him as he tried to get away only to meet a barrier behind him forcing him to look at his former brother with dark pale skin, razor sharp teeth, and eyes as cold as a desert night. "W-what are you g-going to do to m-me?" Madara said stuttering as he saw the four doors appear behind his brother and open, showing off Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Danzo who all had sadistic smiles on their faces as their eyes glowed red (anime red, not sharingan red) before asking him to join them as the fourth door began to suck him in. "No, NOOO" Madara said as he tried to warp out of there but found to his horror that his ability was surpressed as he was slowly pulled back into the door where he could made the outlines of shadow people whose ghastly hands reached for him. "I'm sorry brother, I'M SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Madara screamed before he flinched as he felt the killing intent raging from his brother whose eyes grew even colder as he watched his brother being pulled back.

"You don't deserve this…YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS! AFTER EVERYTHING YOU PUT OUR CLAN THROUGH YOU SAY YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS!" Izuna roared out as the winds attacked Madara shredding his clothes as he tried and claw his way from the opposing door that wasn't letting up for a minute. "YOU were the one who planted the idea of rebellion in Fugaku's mind, YOU were the one who suggested to Danzo that Itachi be the spy in the family, YOU were the one who helped Itachi wipe out the clan except for his brother who he cherished and never would have harmed, YOU were the one who suggested to Orochimaru to try and get the sharingan, YOU were the one who caused so much pain and embarrassment to the Uchiha name. Now YOU will suffer for your heinous crimes, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment." Izuna said as Madara stood in front of the door now, just frozen there as the winds stopped trying to suck him.

"I knew the second that Itachi and Naruto teamed up to go get Sasuke I would finally have my chance to get revenge on you for as soon as he went missing and word got out Itachi was involved, you would come out of hiding like a moth to a flame. I led them to my world where I separated them to gain strength for when you came so I chose a sacrifice from each group, one who was closest to the original Alices as to strengthen my power faster. Thankfully I found several worthy people in the forms of Hidan and Kakuzu who were the red and green Alice. Those were the only two I needed but that pinked-hair kunoichi from Konoha destroyed my world so she had to go and I didn't want to anybody from the blue Alice group but I need the sacrifice. However it seems I was outsmarted by an intelligent kunoichi who managed to save Konan who was the blue Alice but in the end it served me well for Sasuke has forgotten the massacre and now knows the truth behind everything in which he and Itachi will be reinstated as Konoha nin and be accepted back by everybody."

Izuna had a far-away look on his face as he thought about the two Uchiha geniuses that would soon be the last two Uchiha…until Itachi's first child was born than the clan would be rebuilt. "The yellow Alice was interesting though for I tried to take all of them to increase my power and send your plan to hell for how could you unlock the 10 tails if the 9 tails was no longer alive but it seems he has proven that he values his friends and village more than anything, even his own life. Uzumaki Naruto is indeed the incarnation of the sage of 6 paths and will do great things in his life…especially with four troublesome shinobi out of the picture" Izuna said his sharp teeth showing as Madara was slowly pushed into the door where the hands grabbed him and tried to pull him in. "NO" Madara cried as he tried to escape while Izuna seemed to fade into the wind again where the only thing that could be heard was his voice. "Who will be Black Alice of death…I AM THE BLACK ALICE OF DEATH AND YOU WILL STAY WITH ME FOREVER!" he said chuckling loudly as Madara cried out "NOOOOO" before a powerful gust of wind blew him back into the darkness as he watched the door to freedom close.

"It is time you stopped cheating death and accept your fate for now you have no way to escape it. Live with your past and all the harm you done as you stay with me forever brother…" the wind said dying down as the four doors disappeared along with the surroundings as the forest started to grow faint before disappearing all together back to its original world. Many nin who passed by the area where the little forest used to be say that could feel a chill in the air that no matter what you did seemed to seep into your bones as a soft cry of a man screaming, no brother no" could be heard in the quiet night where the rumor of four powerful shinobi were to disappear into a mysterious forest and never return. But everybody knows that just a rumor for a whole forest can't just fade away into nonexistent…right?


End file.
